The Darkest of Secrets
by Pete the Rock
Summary: VideoGameShipper. If finding out about Sailor Venus was an eye-opener, the secret with Ash will test everyone, even Team Rocket. Rated for violence.
1. Sailor V for Voltage

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Sailor Moon.

* * *

Summary: VideoGameShipper. Ash learns secrets about Sailor Venus but a darker secret not only puts Mina in danger but may bring chaos to Ash and his world.

* * *

_**The Darkest of Secrets**_

_Chapter 1: Sailor V for Voltage

* * *

_

There was a small city passing a long plain of grass which bared a few trees. The city was loaded with all sorts of shopping centers and mini-malls to go around. So why were we focusing on a hobby shop? That's where a fingerless green gloved hand picked up a six-inch doll of a female dressed in purple. She had a helmet on which donned two protruding horns. Her small cape seemed like it's from a glider suit for cliff jumpers. She had pink claws and boots on and posing with one leg up and arms straight out. "Well, it's about time for Latoya to get the spotlight," a young man huffed a smile. "This Gligirl doll looks almost lifelike."

("Now, all she needs is daddy's Gligar,") someone squeaked. Panning the camera around, the Gligirl doll was being held by a raven-haired young teen male wearing a red cap and a blue sweat-tee. On his shoulder was a yellow mouse with a lightning-shaped tail. One more person was there: a younger raven-haired boy with glasses wore a green polo t-shirt. All are wearing pants, don't worry. The clerk came forward and noticed the glare the teen was giving and the names he spoke out.

"Are you saying that you've met Gligirl in person?" he gasped. "And her alias is Latoya?" The teen gulped, believing he let a big secret out. "What's her full name? I can go track track her down and pose for me to complete a calendar project I've been working on for the past month!" The teen had to act quickly and snagged the collar of the clerk on duty, ready to set him straight.

"No one knows about the secret identity of Gligar-Man and Gligirl other than me and Pikachu, you understand?" he threatened. Realizing what the Pikachu was capable of, the clerk swiftly surrendered.

"Okay, okay, don't hurt me! My lips are sealed!" Satisfied, the teen released him, allowing the clerk to recover. "Well, since you've been close on-hand to Gligirl, I do have another action figure that you can enjoy. I believe that there are ten in the set but I only have one and can't seem to find the other nine." What, more super-heroines? He pulled out a figure of a blond girl with her hair down to the linen of her short blue skirt and had a large reddish-orange ribbon on top. She wore wide blue goggles and appeared to be dressed so sexually. She had a white shirt which almost reached her skirt and left open, but it had the same ribbon in the front around her breasts. She also wore blue stiletto high-heels that had matching straps around the ankles. One more detail was the white gloves that extended up her arm to the forearm. Her pose had one hand on her hip and the other hand with the peace sign sideways over her forehead. Okay...so, who is this?

"What are you showing Ash?" the smaller kid asked the clerk.

"You mean you haven't heard of her?" Neither one did. "It's Sailor V! She's the soldier of justice and enemy to the Dark Agency. She fearless, compassionate and gorgeous." Sailor V? Ash tilted the doll to check up the skirt, but...KAPOW! Denied by a nasty glowing tail swipe to the back of the head. Ash hit the ground hard. Ouch.

("I'm surprised that you'd try and be more lecherous than Brock,") Pikachu growled. Yeah, that was deserving of a steroid-felt slap to the head. Ash got up, knowing much better than to do that.

"Sorry," he groaned. The clerk forgave him for that bit of perversion.

"A lot of customers do that," he scoffed. "Don't worry. Say, I'll throw a deal at you. If you want Sailor V, I'll give you Gligirl for half-price." Not a bad deal, but Ash chose to forgo Sailor V.

"Keep dreaming. I'll stick with Gligirl and good luck finding the other nine of the bunch." He handed Sailor V back and picked up the Gligirl. With the purchase, they exited the store. "Do you believe that this Sailor V exists, Max?" Max scoffed, saying no.

"Come on," he laughed. "Why would I believe anything that kooky clerk was selling? Then again, I didn't spend Saturday mornings watching cartoons." Ash chuckled, getting what Max came from. "I was too busy helping Dad with the Pokémon in his greenhouse. Anyway, we need to return before May bothers her Beautifly in order to find us."

"True enough." As they walked off, a flash in the distance caught Pikachu's attention. Whatever it was...

("What's that flash?") it alerted. Ash and Max looked out there, viewing the open plain in the outskirts before gazing back at the mouse.

"You saw something, Pikachu?" Max questioned. Pikachu frantically pointed out that far. Ash thought quickly about whether to ignore or scope the situation. Scope, he chose.

"Lead the way, buddy," Ash acknowledged. Pikachu leaped down and dashed off, going after the flash. It lead out of the city where the unthinkable appeared. There were five figures...real, moving and in battle. One looked a lot like Sailor V...except that the areas of her clothes that were blue from the figure were orange and the bow on her dress was blue in addition that her shirt was tucked in. Instead of the oversize glasses, there was a tiara. The others were ugly. They appeared to be green human/mantis hybrids that snarled at the girl. Ash and Max realized that the girl was heavily outnumbered. However, Ash was a bit captivated by the showing of the female and how she looked to be Sailor V. "Can it be?" Not quite.

"Ash, I don't think so. Sailor V is mostly blue. She's orange." Fair enough. The girl heard the two, knowing that their lives were in danger.

"Get outta here!" she warned. "You're not safe." Whoever she was, she may be right. These were beasts that she seemed to know about. Ash would bite but with the situation and odds, he chose to step forward and help out, much to the girl's chagrin. "I said get out!"

"What, and let these guys run over you?" he retorted. "Not on my watch!"

("That goes for me, too!") Pikachu added. One of the hybrids chose to make a move, racing at the three. The girl's index finger was glowing brightly. She aimed it at the gaining hybrid.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" A yellow beam of light shot out, nailing the hybrid in the head. It fell to and hit the ground hard to cause a depression to the plain. It rose back up, reeling from that blow. 'Come on, Serena. Get your meatballs over here!' Serena? Who exactly was she? The reeling hybrid came racing back. Ash had to make his move as he tossed a red/white ball out.

"Grovyle, Leaf Blade!" he called out as the ball opened to find a human height green gecko with leaves on its arms and a vine on its head. The new creature turned the leaves on its arms into glowing green blades which...SLASH! SLASH! A little too much... The blades ripped the hybrid to ribbons before fading out. That one's done. "Way to go, Grovyle!" Grovyle returned to place a twig in its mouth, being a hotshot. The girl was astonished with how Ash was able to see this situation and act in the matter he performed.

'He has beasts in his control and is using it to help me against these minions?' She peered back at the rest of the green squad, feeling a little more comfortable with Ash hanging around. "Your friend...he calls you Ash, like remains from a fire, right?" Ash smirked, knowing that she had paid attention.

"That's right." He looked over, noticing how damaged this girl was. Some of her skin had splits and blood seeping from the wounds. She had to be feeling weak. 'Look at her. She had to be battling for some time. She can't last long.' Two more of the hybrids came charging in. The girl in orange/white had the floor once more.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" A chain of hearts linked together snagged the two approaching fiends. Ash was back on the go.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on the chain!" The girl realized that he wanted to attack the chain to conduct something and hit the fiends. Pikachu squeezed the cheeks and fired a massive blast of electricity. The girl released the chain at the moment a bolt tagged it. ZAP! The electricity nailed the hybrids and shocked them to defeat. They also hit the ground, out for the count. The girl was amazed with Ash's quick responses with the coordinated attacks.

'Ash is...using some impressive skills with these creatures he works with. Serena and Amy could learn a thing or two from this young man. I mean...I'm even getting a quick lesson from him.' Go figure. "If necessary, you can address me as Sailor Venus." Ash bobbed, knowing that she can be relied on. That's when one of the fiends sliced the air, unleashing a red blade formed up high. It came right at the four who saw the blade and tried to jump clear. KABOOM! No luck. Ash and Venus were blown back several feet, crashing the ground in ugly thuds. Grovyle and Pikachu landed on their feet in better shape than Venus. She was out cold, prompting Max to come over and see if he could aid her. Ash rose to his feet a bit ticked about how that transpired. The fiend raced down, ready to end it all.

"Grovyle, use Pound on me!" Grovyle raced under a leaping Ash which he leaped high and the gecko swung its vine, smacking Ash in the rear. That had to be a nasty spanking. Ash was launched high. The fiend didn't see Ash coming and paid for it big time as Ash connected a flying uppercut, piercing through the chin. Both began to fall. "We're experiencing gravity on the advantage so please fasten your seat belts...Ah, who am I kidding?" Yourself? BAM! The fiend struck the ground hard and cushioned Ash hitting the ground afterward. That minion was out. Four up, four down. Max was impressed with how he managed to take out the last one with ease.

"That was awesome, Ash!" he cheered. Ash was getting concerned about Venus, remaining motionless.

"How's Venus?"

"She's out. She's going through a bit of fatigue." Ash nodded, understanding the issue.

"Max, take Grovyle, return to May and Brock and tell them I'm at an abandoned shack treating a girl of her injuries." Max heard the male, wondering if it was really a good idea. Was Pikachu staying with Ash and Venus?

"Are you sure?" Ash bobbed one more and excused Max and Grovyle. "Be careful in case more of those creeps pop up." Ash allowed the unconscious Venus on his back for a piggyback ride. For Ash, this was a unique experience. What else was in store?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. A Minature Problem

_Chapter 2: A Mina-ture Problem

* * *

_

Ash had to feel lucky to have Sailor Venus with him...if only she wasn't knocked out during the battle against those fiends. She got a piggy-back ride to a vacant shack where he laid Venus on a make-shift bed. She was still out. Ash had sent Max and his Grovyle to his other friends but the night rolled in pretty fast. "Curfew," he noticed. "Talk about a bad time to be away from Brock and May." He sat on a chair which was next to the bed. Pikachu came by Ash's side to get a better look at Venus, this young blond vixen in such a unique outfit.

("Remember what the shopkeeper was trying to collect?") Pikachu backtracked. Ash remembered the moment before they and Max found Venus. That shopkeeper was on a mission to collect ten action figures of a set of sexually appealing troupe, only having Sailor V and in the hunt for the other nine. Of course, Ash was interested in the Gligirl figure he had available. The Gligirl reminded him of a girl named Latoya. Right now, Venus was here and hurt.

"Different story, Pikachu." As Ash turned back to Venus, he noticed an odd occurrence. Her tiara began to shimmer. What could be going on? Before he could ask, the entire body was coated in a veil of light. Ash and Pikachu watched Venus become cocooned in the shine. Finally, the light faded. Venus was no longer in that sexy outfit...but in casual street gear, no tiara, no miniskirt, the bow in her hair was present. She was in a purple spring coat over an orange long-sleeve shirt. She was also gown in a longer lilac skirt and wearing black dress slippers. The bad news was that she changed in front of Ash and Pikachu. The good news? Well, her injuries that she suffered in the fight have instantly healed.

("Who... or what is she?") That was a really good question.

"I have no idea. First, Gligarman and Gligirl and now her. What could be next?" How about her waking up? Meanwhile, Max and Grovyle had entered a clinic-like building with a red "P" on the front. Max was in a room and joined by a pair of young brunettes. One was a male with a spiky do. He wore mostly brown: Brown jacket, brown cargo pants, even a brownish tan. His squinted eyes hid a poker face about what Max was explaining to him and a brunette female in red. She just removed her red bandanna but still wore a tight red t-shirt and black skinny shorts.

"So you're saying that Ash is hanging out with a superhero?" the female doubted Max's story. "I'm surprised that I allowed you to go with Ash while I was training for the next contest." Max knew what he saw. He wasn't going to sit idling as the young woman, appearing somewhere between the tanned man and Max's ages, berated him about this "tall tale."

"I swear, May!" Max retorted. "I know what I watched! She got hurt right by Ash against those monsters!" To May, Max was cutting no ice.

"Please, that's even worse than your fake crying. Brock, back me up." Brock came forward to Max, not sure if he believed the story...but did have one interesting request.

"So, did the store have the new Gligirl dolls that I wanted?" he asked...about something completely different. May collapsed in disregarded dismay. Max's attitude changed from scared to satisfied.

"Yeah they did, but it's with Ash," he pointed out. Talk about a subject change, Brock forgot about the conversation between May and Max and went to the doll issue.

"What's more important, Brock?!" she shouted at the larger male...who flinched from her yell. "Ash or a stupid action figure?!" For a big guy, Brock was shuttering like a...let's just say that it's ironic. Grovyle turned the TV on. It turned out to be a good move.

"This is the Ten 'o Clock news, I'm Peter Hamby," a blond wearing glasses reported. "We are following separate developing stories where reports of women and unusual creatures have reporters scattering throughout the Hoenn Region. Witnesses have told authorities that the creatures were subdued by what is described as a young female in skimpy sailor outfit brandishing fire, bubbles, lightning, just to name a few." Hearing Peter's report told Max that he was right.

"That's what I saw with Ash!" he pointed to the screen when a pictured silhouette of one of those females like Venus. May and Brock seemed to be understanding where Max was talking about.

"So, Ash is actually hanging out with those-" she ceased her figuring...when she realized that Ash may be hanging out with them and not with her. Her face became red. She was becoming jealous. "Wait until I get my hands on that...that!" Brock, Max and Grovyle tried to settle May down, enraged about Ash being with another girl other than her.

"Slow down, May," Brock tried to ease to no avail.

"Ash is treating her injuries!" Max backed Brock. The tussle would continue through the night. Let's hope Ash stays clear of May's anger. The morning rose. Venus was starting to come around...of course, she was no longer in her sexy outfit. She sat up, grasping her head in a bit of pain. Little did she know...

"You're awake," Ash spoke. Venus shifted her head, eying her brief partners. "You doing okay?" All Venus could do was nod. That's when something didn't feel right. She realized she turned to this form from her super-heroine dress...in front of Ash.

"Y-Y-Y-You saw me change?" she stuttered. Ash and Pikachu nodded, saying they saw everything.

"I pulled you out of there when I finished off the last guy." Venus remembered that there was one more person on the scene.

"Wait. There was someone else." Ash knew that she was meaning Max. Max didn't see a thing.

"Max ran back to my friends. He didn't see you change from Venus...if that's still your name." Venus wasn't Venus? She thought on something else. She reached into her pocket and pulled a pink device. Hitting a few buttons, she was hoping for some kind of miracle.

"I hope Queen Beryl didn't get the others. This is Sailor Venus. Someone come in." There were others? Ash was interested to know who else came with Venus. That's when the little screen lit up, showing another blond that had pigtails.

"Sailor Moon here," she proclaimed. "Are you okay, Venus?"

"Yeah, barely. Had assistance."

"Okay, we'll regroup with you in the Hoenn region. Sailor Moon, out." The picture faded. Venus felt ashamed that Ash had to find out about her secret in the most embarrassing way.

"To tell you the truth, I am a sailor scout. My real name is Mina. Mina Aino." Mina was her real name? "There are five of us: me, Moon, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter. We somehow ended up in this world when we did a united transport and got separated. I was about to contact them and see if there was a way to meet." To Ash, Mina was split up from her friends, up to the point where Ash, Pikachu and Max entered her scene.

"But you were suddenly attacked by those minions to where we came by to assist," he summed up. That's when Mina realized that Ash could expose the truth about her and the sailor scouts.

"Can you keep my identity a secret? If anyone in this world knows who I am..." Ash shut her mouth when he placed a hand on her shoulder. A caring gesture.

"Hey, you've got me and Pikachu. We'll make sure that your secret's safe."

("Trust him,") Pikachu sighed. ("He does this all the time, even saving me.") Mina felt trusted amongst Ash's care. That's when Pikachu heard something from the outside. Someone was coming in. They had to hide. The door opened. In came a trio in white. A redhead female, a blue-haired male and a white cat with a coin stuck on its forehead.

"Finally, our latest machine to capture the twerp's Pikachu is complete," cheered the redhead. Her hair was like a wave ready to break. The uniform was a midriff with a red "R" on it to add to the matching skirt and black arm-length gloves and shin-high black boots. The male was more covered with a white uniform of his own, only the face wasn't clothed.

"Good," he praised. "Now if only we get to the twerp before those girls do. You heard the radio report about those girls all over the world." So the news was not just on TV. These scouts have left an impression. Wait...where did Mina and Ash go?

"So then, why are we coming back to the warehouse, James?" the cat meowed. James got to his work desk and looked around the clutter. Something was here. What and where is it?

"I'm looking for the remote, Meowth. If it's too much of an inconvenience, don't bother looking." Must be for the machine.

"I'm surprised that you didn't think about bringing it along," the redhead mulled. It would appear that James wasn't organized for the operation. Wherever Ash, Pikachu and Mina were, they were about to get some help. Suddenly, a window shattered. In came a pink bat-scorpion with wings, buzzing the three in a solo raid. The three panicked, trying to swat it from the sky. No go. With the bat-scorpion heckling the three, Ash, Mina and Pikachu made their move...with rings. Mina rung the redhead, Ash got James around the rosy and Pikachu reigned in Meowth in lightning-fast speed. That's when the flying creatures wings began to glow. BAM! BAM! BAM! The wicked three got licked, knocked out from the contacts. You could tell from the swirls in their eyes. Ash, Pikachu and Mina thanked their good blessings that the pink creature helped them out. Heck, the creature grasped Ash. That was odd.

"Wait, are you the same Gligar from back in Johto?" he wondered. The Gligar nodded, reunited with a good friend. That's when something clicked in Ash's head. If this was a Gligar he knew, what could be outside? The conscious three stormed out to check who Gligar came with when...

"Has Team Rocket been vanquished?" a female voice rang out. The three looked into the trees where there was that same action figure that Ash picked up...only she was the real deal. It's Gligirl in real life.

"They're out for the count, Gligirl." Gligar flew back to join Gligirl as she leaped down from the branches and walked over to the others. She pulled her lid, revealing Gligirl's secret identity: a violet-haired young female. Even Mina gawked at how brazen she was about exposing herself. Guess it's true what they say: heroes come in all shapes, sizes and genders.

"I should have known you'd get involved, Ash. No one else stirs up trouble with the Rockets more than you and Pikachu."

"Come on, Latoya. Anything to protect my all-time partner." Pikachu would easily admit that confession. "But what are you doing out here and not at the store with your father?"

"Dad's been giving me time off so to pass the time, I'd thought of going around promoting the action figure of the new generation." That's when she saw the Gligirl doll attached to Ash's belt loop. "And it seems as though it's already made an impact." Mina scoped at the figure, liking the design.

"You pose for long?" she questioned.

"Well actually, no. Pop needed only three shots and worked the rest on a 3-D image on his computer. And what, are you Ash's latest traveling dame?" Mina traveling with Ash? Not quite.

"Not her. She's back at the Pokémon Center." Latoya got the message.

"Gotcha. Well, I bet Brock's still traveling with you, right?" That one Ash could confirm, bobbing his head. Suddenly, there was more rumbling. The five-some looked around, bracing for any danger. It was the same as before. The green fiends popped out. This time, there were three times as many as the ones from yesterday. Trouble. How could Ash, Mina, Latoya and the Pokémon fend off this sudden and upcoming blitzkrieg?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Black Crescent Rolled

_Chapter 3: Black Crescent Rolled

* * *

_

Ash, Latoya and Mina gazing down many minions was a sign that trouble was here. It was an ambush. If only Sailor Moon would get there faster. "They're growling for revenge," Ash joked. Now's not the time. Mina knew that she had company, Ash, Latoya, Pikachu and Gligar, all knowing her secret that she was ready to use.

"I gotta transform," she suggested to herself. She pulled out an orange stick with an interesting symbol on the tip: a heart with a cross sticking from the point. 'Latoya's about to know, but I got to put my trust in Ash.' "Venus Power!" The symbol lit up and merged away from the stick. Mina was covered in an orange glow before reemerging. She was back to Sailor Venus. Latoya was shocked to see Mina become a superhero.

"Ash, who is she?" she wondered. Ash could tell her Mina's names but the minions were more important than identities.

"Let's just say extra help at this point," he summed up. Well, no questioning that topic. That's when the demons charged in. FIGHT!

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" she summoned, firing her special beam and striking some of the enemies. Nice shot. Latoya reapplied her headgear and took action with Gligar.

"Gligar, Hidden Power!" she ordered. White orbs formed around the winged scorpion before releasing them into the air, nailing more of the minions. The way they smacked the ground on their heads, they were out for the count. Ash was a bit stunned with Gligar's move.

"Latoya's been working well with her father's Pokémon," he smiled when he viewed the grunts flying to his head. He began to grin. Oh, boy. "Pikachu, let's Iron Tail them together." He and Pikachu leaped up and tagged feet onto the enemies' chests before...THWACK! Ash back-flipped, catching a punt under one's chin as Pikachu scored a blow with a white-glowing tail. Those two crashed into the ground with a bad thud. Good work for Ash and Pikachu. Mina smiled at Ash's athletic skills and teamwork with his mouse, unaware of more minions launching a surprise behind her. When she turned around, it looked to be too late...until wind blades sent the demons back into others, colliding and falling to the turf. Mina was saved...but by who or what? That's when she saw a black butterfly with a stringy nose and large blue eyes. The giant black wings had yellow on it and it flew gracefully. Ash saw what happened and the butterfly as well. This meant two things to him: his friends were there to back Ash, Mina and Latoya up and Ash would have to pay for spending the night with Mina instead of May. "Beautifly?" Right now, all that mattered were the minions. At least they got help.

"Ash!" May called out...and she didn't appear to be a happy camper. May, Max, Brock and Grovyle arrived to aid Ash. Beautifly came back to May, proud of that blow back.

"Good work on that Silver Wind, Beautifly." Beautifly accepted the compliment with a chime. May was not so sympathetic with Ash at this point when she saw Mina.

"I take it that's the girl who Max mentioned you were with?" she questioned. Ash would explain the situation but with so many fiends to pound, now wasn't the time to discuss.

"I'll explain later. We could use all the assistance possible." May wasn't in the mood to let Ash off the hook. Max and Brock saw the other female. Max was shocked that the real Gligirl was present and Brock...hearts replacing eyes ring any bells?

"Gilgirl!" he screeched in happiness. "She's really here!" Brock, really?

"So that's Gligirl in person," Max gulped. More minions tried the sneak attack. Not on Ash's watch.

"Grovyle, Leaf Blade!" he commanded. Grovyle leaped high and connected Leaf Blades to the fiends, slicing them in half. The fiends disintegrated, two more done in. For a few minutes, the group merged and fended off the demons, pretty much clearing the area. If the group was riding high on victory, more of the minions emerged. Where were they all coming from? Frustration filled the area. Ash, Mina, Latoya and some of the creatures were showing some fatigue.

"This isn't good," Mina grumbled. "I'm running out of steam. And I doubt I'm the only one." Everyone but Max and the still unconscious Team Rocket became tired. On cue, someone else showed up. The minions held their ground and all peered up to a rather handsome white-haired man in a black soldier uniform. He appeared to be around his mid-20's. "Malachite!" Was it one of Beryl's minions?

"Sailor Venus, so nice to find at least one of you," he sneered. What did he want?

"Who's that?" Max wondered. No one made a motion of answering Max's curiosity. Malachite came down to address Mina when Ash ran over and shielded her from him. Malachite was a bit humbled with someone guarding Mina, yet never smiled. Ash's grit didn't phase Malachite one bit.

"How amusing. You'd throw away your life to protect a sailor scout?" Ash stood his ground. He wasn't about to let an enemy come towards Mina.

"Yeah, I may not be as strong as Sailor Venus," he admitted. "But then again, looks can be deceiving. Besides, there's a bunch of us and you're alone with a heck of a lot of flunks who wants this world, right?" Malachite wasn't looking to take over the world they're all on, thus shaking his head.

"World domination is the success for Queen Beryl. I'm here to eliminate the scouts. However, you admitted to being weak." Well, Ash did say that, but that may be due to the work on the fiends. "But if you are willing to sacrifice your life to protect that sailor scout, your effort will be futile." Ash was about to know what it was like to die when...

"Don't be so sure, Malachite!" sounded what may have been Sailor Moon. All turned to the sound which was the shack's roof. Four females in pretty much the same outfit as Mina appeared, all different. The blond in pigtails...that's Sailor Moon! Her sailor scout outfit had a red neck scarf-tie and blue skirt white wearing red knee-high boots. She also wore rubies in the meatball-binds that made her pigtails. There was a blue-haired female with a light blue scarf-tie and dark blue skirt. Like Sailor Moon, she had knee-high boots only hers were blue. A third was a raven-haired with a red skirt and purplish scarf-tie. She had red stilettos without those straps Mina had. The last was a ponytail brunette, practically the tallest amongst the foursome. She had a pink scarf-tie with a green skirt. She also had green ankle-height boots. Mina's teammates?

"Sailor Moon!" Mina cried in glee. Malachite scowled at the sight of the sailor scouts, mainly Sailor Moon.

"You thought you could scatter us around these lands and pick us apart that way without the thought of these creatures aligning with us. Even without these creatures, your plans won't succeed for I am Sailor Moon!" To Mina, grace of Sailor Moon's showing gave her the confidence to continue her assault. The four leaped from the roof, aligning with their reunited teammate and her two...four new partners.

"How amusing," Malachite grinned. "You haven't noticed that you've paired up with someone who looks like your precious Darrien at half his age?" Sailor Moon froze in a bit of surprise. She looked back at Ash, ready to get her back on focus.

"Now's not the time, Sailor Moon," he groaned. Even more of those hybrids popped out. "Just what quantity did you order the minions by? The barrel?"

"Useless drones can be useful if you use them the right way." He could have a point. The drones charged in. Here we go again!

"Mars Fire...Ignite!" the raven-haired female chanted before releasing a fireball and scorching a good portion. Crispy mantis legs, anyone?

"Mercury Bubbles....Blast!" the blue-haired screeched before unleashing a tirade of bubbles, popping in the air and creating a mist, fogging the vicinity. May realized that Ash was fighting alongside to help Mina and her friends. Ash was a friend too and she didn't want to hold back to aid someone in need like Ash would.

"Let's go and help, Brock!" she requested. Brock was friends with Ash as well. Action was necessary.

"Right," Brock agreed as he grabbed a red/white ball of his own. "Lombre, Razor Leaf!" The ball opened and released a green human-like kappa with a tadpole used as a makeshift sombrero. It had a red bill to match nails on its hands and feet. The new creature spun its body and unleashed many leaves hurling right toward the drones. SLASH! The drones crumpled into a heap after being struck by a lot of the leaves. Brock wasn't alone.

"Combusken, Fire Spin!" May summoned. The ball opened to reveal a yellowish half-chicken/half-man with long talons. It breathed out a raging blast of fire, scorching more of the enemies. This was teamwork at its finest.

"Jupiter Thunder...Crash!" the other brunette called upon. A stream of green lightning swarmed, electrocuting the rest...or so it seemed. One more launched a surprise attack on Latoya. Ash was right there to pluck that idea from occurring. He snagged the legs and reeled in his catch...for a punch.

"Nice try," he sneered as he swung his punch. KABONG! Sweet chin music. That knockdown was one's last straw. A rose zipped out of nowhere and became a dart to a tree, sticking it inside the oak. Ash was tagged. A scar split open on a cheek, a trace of blood seeping out. The scouts, Latoya and Ash spotted another raven-haired man in black knight armor. It seemed to be light on him since he was floating easily. Sailor Moon gasped.

"D-Darrien!" she stuttered. Latoya saw his attack on Ash, not taking anything lightly. May?

"Wow!" she cooed. "A romantic knight in shimmering onyx armor. Someone tell him to sweep me off my feet into his a-" What cut her coo was Brock pulling on her earlobe away from the scene. This was odd.

"I'm surprised that you'd fall for an enemy like that," he murmured. "Less behave like me." Max slapped his head out of frustration.

"Great," he coughed. "Even my sister's acting foolish. And I thought it would be Ash who'd inherit that." Then you should be glad Ash wasn't so head over heels about the five-some...actually, make it the half-dozen females that came to his aid: Mina, Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter...and Latoya/Gligirl. Not everyone has a superpower and frankly, it's not really required.

"Ash, get out of there!" Mina pleaded. That's when the blue-haired stood up when Ash braced for a fight against Darrien. "Mercury, can you get him some cover?"

"I can," she replied. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" More bubbles were fired but Malachite swiped the air, creating a gale wind which blew the bubbles away. That failed. Pikachu saw an opening thanks to Mercury and fired massive volts of lightning from its little body, tagging and electrocuting Malachite. The man fell from the air and shocking the other scouts, figuratively.

"Guess it's true what they say," the brunette awed. "The biggest surprises come in small packages." Truer words never said any better. Malachite and Pikachu stared off.

"I'll silence you forever," he growled. He swiped his sword where Pikachu jumped clean away from. That angered the rodent to the point Ash came to its side. What about Darrien? He got to striking position from behind. The brunette didn't want a sneak attack to occur.

"I gotta protect him. Jupiter Thunder-" Sailor Moon got to and hugged the brunette, preventing her from striking Darrien.

"Don't hit Darrien!" she hollered.

"But-" Ash realized from that stoppage of the brunette's attack that Darrien was close. Pikachu spotted the enemy ready to strike.

("Behind you!") Pikachu screeched. Ash turned to see and dive from Darrien, only to have his cap knocked off. Recovering, Ash scorned that sneak when something interesting happened. A black crescent moon mysteriously appeared on Ash's forehead. Darrien saw that, quickly holding back. Malachite was ready to strike with his sword.

"Malachite, wait," he spoke with a palm facing Malachite. Malachite was wondering why Darrien would want Ash to live, considering that he was aiding their enemies. "He's one of ours. He bears the mark of the Black Moon." Mina's heart sank. Ash, the one who watched over her, was a member of the Black Moon? Something didn't make sense. Not even Ash understood what the deal was.

"What do you mean I have the mark?" Ash questioned. Neither male could answer.

"We will meet later." Both figures vanished in a black veil of light. Poor Ash couldn't understand what Darrien said that forced them to withdraw so quickly.

"I bear a mark?" He turned to the scouts for answers. They all saw the Black Moon. They became defensive while Latoya removed her helmet and retrieved a mirror.

"I think they believe you're the enemy," she summarized. Ash had a look in the mirror, viewing the mark.

'When did I get this?' For some reason, he was spared because of the new finding. To Ash, nothing made sense anymore.

"Ash, why?" Mina cried. "Why did you betray me?" Betray you? He hadn't betrayed anyone.

"But I didn't! I don't know why I was labeled with this?" The brunette heard Ash's explanation, thinking that maybe Ash was being truthful.

"Venus, hold on," she called as she got to Mina and Ash's sides. "Did something happen last night that you're claiming he betrayed your trust?" Ash would be the one to answer the brunette's asking.

"I saw her transform, Jupiter. I know who she is." Jupiter was now clued in. Ash and Latoya saw her transform but Ash viewed it before the Gligirl. "But I don't get it. Why do I have this when I have no purpose to be with them?" Max came forward now. He was wondering what Ash's next plan of attack may be.

"Even if you're right, how are you gonna get that off of your forehead?" That was a really good question. That's when Sailor Moon came forward with an idea.

"We'll watch over him," she offered. Mina was a bit appalled with the decision. "We'll find a way to remove the mark from him. I promise." They could remove the mark? They had to find out why he bore it in the first place. Mina clasped Sailor Moon's shoulder. She had a word to mention.

"Come here!" she scowled. Mina dragged the leader, if she was the leader, over to a part far from ears where even Mercury huddled as well. "What are you thinking, Serena? He's got that mark. That's bad news!" That's Serena? That could explain the meatball comment from before.

"He already knows who you are and fear that the world would know of our existence. Besides, Luna and Artemis can help find out how to remove that mark, right Amy?"

"Well, it's a longshot, but maybe there can be a way," Amy sided. 2-1 in favor of taking Ash in as a surrogate brother. Mina sighed, realizing that she may have no choice in the matter.

"Alright, but he stays at my place," she stammered. "He'll...be my responsibility. Lita can watch Pikachu for that matter." Already, we're in organization mode. Mina looked over to Ash, finally accepting him to join. Max stepped up, wanting to go with Ash.

"Can I come with, guys?" he asked with glee in his eyes. Ash became the shutdown corner, willing to protect his little friend.

"Sorry, Max," he apologized, placing his hands on Max's shoulders. "This is my problem. I've got to be the one to resolve it. Besides, someone's got to keep Brock and May in check. I'll be back." Max teared up but manned up as well. He held Ash's promise that he'll return.

"Hurry back." Ash nodded before he and Pikachu joined the scouts in the middle.

"Ash!" Latoya called out. Ash looked over to Gligirl, wondering what she had to say as Gligar flew to Max and herself. "Be careful." One more nod. The scouts circled around Ash and Pikachu. Ash's Grovyle had already been returned to his ball. The area began to glow as the scouts linked hands. Here we go!

"Mercury Power!" Amy chanted.

"Mars Power!" the raven-haired female copied.

"Jupiter Power!" the brunette joined.

"Venus Power!" Mina echoed.

"Moon Prism Power!" Serena finished loudly. Finally, a flash. Max and Latoya shielded their eyes before looking once more. Everyone was gone. For Ash, bearing the mark of the Dark Moon meant a journey he had to find answers to. Was he a member of the Dark Moon? An outcast of some sort? What answers awaited the trainer?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Beryling Turnaround

_Chapter 4: Beryl-ing Turnaround

* * *

_

The Sailor Scouts, Ash and Pikachu suddenly appeared in front of a red temple structure. It hadn't been long since Ash was donned with the mark of the Black Moon. He's away from a fuming May, flustered Brock and a curious Max. "Ash," Mina, back in street clothes, spoke up. "Welcome to Tokyo, our home." Serena and Amy were back in white schoolgirl uniforms with red scarves and blue long skirts. Jupiter was in a uniform of her own: tanned white with brown scarf to match her skirt. Mars was in more of a shrine maiden outfit: white long-sleeve top and baggy red pants.

"Geez, after that experience, we need to learn to stay together," Serena murmured. Mars may have heard Serena, but was far from agreeing.

"Oh sure, Serena," she bellowed. "Maybe if you hadn't been snacking on those berries that gave you indigestion, we would probably not be able to find another member of the Negaverse." Ash would disapprove that remark.

"I already told you," he stammered back. "I'm not one of them." He was too nice of a guy to harm someone like Mina. Mars was ready to come back at him when she noticed blood running down his face. That came from a cut when Darrien slit the cheek with a thorny rose.

"Hold on. Your face." She studied the cut, wondering when it happened. Ash had a good guess.

"Must have gotten it when Darrien showed up. How bad is it?" Amy and Jupiter got to Ash and observed the wound. The cut was long, almost touching lip and ear.

"Lita, you got that first-aid kit?" Amy asked Jupiter. Jupiter...or Lita brought out a plastic kit box and removed cotton balls, iodine, tweezers, gauze and white medical tape. Holding the cotton balls with the tweezers, Lita doused the balls with the iodine as Amy cleaned the blood from Ash's face. The iodine began to burn on Ash, the sting of the after effects. After the application, Amy placed small strips of the absorbing gauze onto the wound and taped it over. Final cleanup and they're done. That was a pretty good wound to patch up.

"That should do it," Lita praised. That big scratch could be recognized in space. Really, there's no disguising it. Serena watched Ash, almost reminding her of Darrien with the fearless face and calming demeanor.

"Darrien..." she muttered under her breath. Mars heard Serena, trying to get her head straight.

"Serena, there's nothing we can do," she tried to comfort. Serena did not appreciate the cold response of Mars, thus the murderous eyes.

"There's a way, Raye. Maybe it involves him." Lovely. All the scouts have been named. Serena was confident that maybe Darrien could be saved and Ash may be the key. Mina stepped forward, willing to talk about a favor.

"Say, Serena," she spoke up. "Is it alright if Luna stops by my apartment? I want to let her know alongside Artemis on the situation." Serena realized that both Artemis and Luna would like to know what the deal with Ash was all about.

"You bet." That settled and the setting sun plummeting, it was time to move out. "We should get going. We've got a lot of work ahead of us." Even Pikachu knew that the quest to remove the tattoo from his head was going to be long. "Pikachu, if you want, would you like to stay with either me or Lita or anyone else tonight?" Ash was a bit stunned with Serena's proposal. Somehow, he maintained composure and even thought that it may be a good idea.

"What do you say, Pikachu?" Ash wondered. "Like to stay with one of them? It's alright by me." Pikachu had options. Hang with the leader, Serena? Raye? Lita was a good offer. Amy seemed to know what Pikachu would like. Or he could stay with Ash and Mina. It suddenly chose and leaped...into Amy's arms? Amy.

"Me?" she gasped. He did choose.

("Why not?") Pikachu chirped with glee. Oh well. Both smiled and ready to go back. Everyone was looking for some rest and relaxation. The group broke and headed for their homes, Mina having Ash stop by hers. Let's hope Ash can keep his pants on. At one apartment complex, Ash and Mina entered a room full of posters with Mina on them. There were posters of Sailor V, much like that doll back where he and Max had shopped. There were a couple swimsuit posters as well.

"Were you a model?" he asked in amazement. "I mean, all these Sailor V posters and action figures..." Mina scoffed, amused with the excitement of what Ash was witnessing.

"A little more than that," she replied. "I was actually an actress back in England. I'd do shows where I appear as Sailor V, soldier who fights the Dark Agency. They created mangas and shows out of it." A back story. Nice. That's when a white cat with a gold moon tattoo on its forehead poked out of the closet, eying the pair. It approached and nuzzled its body on Mina's bare leg. Mina felt the fur and both she and Ash spotted the cat.

"Hey." Ash knelt down and petted the cat, in which it seemed to enjoy.

"Uh, Artemis, it's a little late to hold the secret." What secret? Could it be related to the Sailor Scouts?

"You saying that this keeps you informed about the Negaverse?" Mina bobbed a nod, making Ash a little more curious.

"Think of it like that one cat Pikachu wrapped in a ring and how he differed from the other creatures in your world." What could that be? The ability to... Then this cat was able to...

"Artemis can talk human." The jig was up.

"Alright, Mina," Artemis groaned. Wow! He can talk like a human. "How did Serena bungle the secret?" It wasn't Serena.

"Actually, it was my fault," Mina confessed. "I was battling some of Malachite's drones when he saved me and I changed while I was unconscious." Artemis seemed to understand, yet felt as though why he was here.

"Okay, but who is he and where did he come from?"

"He's Ash Ketchum and he's a seasoned Pokémon trainer. There's more but I'm gonna wait until Luna gets here." Artemis had to wonder what that could be about. That's when...

"Mina?!" a female called out from outside. Those inside turned to the window where a black cat with a similar gold tattoo and location hung on a limb. Ash was kind enough to open the window for the cat to leap from the cold. The cat pawed its way to Mina. "What's this about someone with the mark of the Black Moon?" If that's Luna, Serena must have already informed her. Artemis was a bit stunned to hear about someone who had the mark.

"Mina, what's this about a mark?" Artemis wondered. Mina seemed to have no choice in the matter. She turned to Ash.

"Luna, Artemis, Ash has the black crescent moon on his forehead," Mina addressed, allowing the cats to summon beams and lighting Ash's forehead. There it was, the mark of the Black Moon. The cats became hindered in fear. They believed that Mina had brought doom to the world.

"Listen, you two," Ash tried to ease. "Just because I've been branded, doesn't mean I haven't gone to the dark side." Thank you, Luke Skywalker.

"In his world, he's protected his creatures from harm by other bad people and even me from Malachite's drones. He may have that mark, but he's a good person." The cats seemed to concerned with the mark and not necessarily on Ash's good demeanor.

"How...how can you be sure?" Artemis stuttered. Ash had a good way of trying to convince them as he grabbed a ball from his waist and opened it up, revealing a red tortoise with a charcoal black shell.

("Hey, Ash,") it chirped. It had squinted eyes like Brock. Luna hopped on the shell, feeling the warmth seeping from the Pokémon and became relaxed...and leaving Artemis perplexed.

"Luna?" Luna was mellowed.

"This is comfortable..." Luna murmured before falling asleep.

"I never thought Torkoal could be used as a matress," Ash wondered. Mina knocked on the shell a couple of times, knowing how hollow the sound pitched.

"Fascinating," Mina awed. After a while to settle, Mina crawled into her bed while Ash snuggled into a sack of his own, yet he wasn't falling asleep. Something was bugging him. Luna woke from on top of Ash. Maybe hard shells weren't her forte.

"Worried about what might occur tomorrow?" she wondered. It's not a trick question.

"Little," he replied. "Am I really a bad guy because of the Black Moon tat on my forehead?" Luna knew that Ash was acting somewhat defensive. The cats first reaction was much like the reaction the scouts had when they found out about the tattoo themselves.

"Nephlite was one of the soldiers of the Negaverse, under the command of Queen Beryl. He was after the Silver Crystal which we now own. However, his heart swayed in a direction when Serena's friend, Molly, became an affection which compromised the mission. Sadly, his change of heart ended up getting him killed by a colleague of his. Are you afraid that if your mark is removed, the Negaverse will attack you?" Ash wasn't afraid of the Negaverse. It did make him think about what Luna mentioned.

"You're telling me this because there's always some sort of shining light in a heart filled with darkness. It also sounds like the vice versa in my case that there's a hint of darkness in my heart which I believed was clean in my opinion." Luna understood the point Ash was mentioning.

"Not every heart is pure. There may be something you did, probably before you began your career as a Pokémon trainer." Maybe, but Ash couldn't think of anything in his memory bank which could've presented him with the mark. "Worry more about us removing the mark before we worry about the Negaverse." Ash nodded and both fell back to sleep. The next afternoon...Ash's head was pretty bandaged up. What happened?

"Failure number ten," Lita noted. Ten failures? Artemis, Luna and Pikachu were struggling with why the mark was so difficult to erase.

"My charms didn't work," Raye muttered. "My fire didn't work, Lita and Pikachu couldn't shock it off..." That sounded like they were trying everything in their arsenal...with no success.

"I guess it didn't really help after I fell out of bed," Mina whimpered. "And incidentally gave Ash a kiss." From what Mina was saying, she rolled from her mattress and fell onto Ash, lips touching each other. Ash and/or Mina had to have enjoyed that.

"Maybe, but then again," Serena doubted. "My Moon Tiara did heal him of his injuries we gave him." Interesting. Serena healed Ash. "Still, nothing. We're very sorry, Ash."

"You guys were trying," Ash smiled. "I don't blame you for your efforts." Still, he huffed a big sigh, a sign that he may have this mark on his forehead permanently.

"So now what?" Amy wondered. "None of our attacks had a chance of cleaning off Ash's forehead." Dead silence. Suddenly, Ash stood up. The girls, cats and Pikachu looked to him. Did he have an idea?

"I'm just going for a walk," he answered. "You guys don't mind keeping an eye on Pikachu, would you?" No one mind a bit. Probably just needed to clear his head. The girls got back to planning as Ash wandered the streets. That's when he saw a tree. Not that it was special, except for a couple of tree limbs tied together like a crucifix and an orange armband with green stains hanging on it. What's this now? Ash walked over to where the crucifix stood, placing a hand on the armband. It was cotton. It wasn't polyester or spandex. Plus, it appeared to be torn from a piece of clothing. "Someone special had to risk his/her life for something." That's when he felt a hand pat his shoulder. Ash turned to where the hand led, viewing a frizzy redhead in a school uniform, much like Serena's or Amy's.

"Nephlite and I fell for each other, despite him being in that organization," she murmured in a broken Brooklyn accent. Then, this was Nephlite's cross. Ash remembered Luna talking about a traitor who was killed. "I haven't felt the same since then." To fall in love with the enemy would be a mighty big risk. The consequence had to have hurt her more than she imagined.

"I believe you. I know what it's like to lose something important." He had loses of his own. A trip of despair. "A life is precious and not a toy to mess around with. Of course, I had to learn that firsthand myself." The redhead was a bit awed that this young man had to deal with death(s) of his own.

"You wanna talk about it over a chocolate parfait? I can listen pretty well, unlike Serena." Chocolate parfait...were tummies growling?

"Of course. Some chocolate would do us a bit of good. By the way, I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash held out a hand which the redhead swiftly accepted.

"Molly Baker." Made sense that she would know Nephlite, considering her name of Molly. They began to walk off when out of the blue, Darrien appeared. Molly became fearful, dashing to hide behind Ash who got into defensive position.

"I am not here to fight," he moaned. "Queen Beryl seeks an audience with you." An audience? Ash was stunned that the evil queen wanted to see him.

"You think she knows why I have the same mark as Malachite?" he questioned. Molly heard Ash, thinking that she just put her life in jeopardy. Darrien never drew a weapon to fight.

"She may. Come with me." Ash surrendered. He thought if there was a better way to know, why not the source? Molly backed off before Ash had an idea.

"Molly, go to the temple and find Sailor Moon." She nodded before dashing off. Finally, Darrien placed a hand onto Ash and both vanished in a cloaked smoke. They both wound up in a dark area where the walls were swirling violet and black. Malachite stood, watching Darrien bringing in Ash. There was a tall throne where a redhead in a violet shoulder-less gown was swaying her spider-leg long fingers over a crystal ball.

"Queen Beryl, I have brought the boy." That's the queen? She did appear to be in her early 30's.

"Well done, Prince Darrien," she praised. Finally, she rose from her throne and addressed Ash who knelt to a knee and bowed his head. "Ah, a polite young man you're trying to be." Ash rose back up to his feet eying the red eyes of Beryl.

"Let's just say I dealt with royalty not too long ago," he motioned. "I should know the procedure."

"Perhaps. Besides, you have our mark." Thanks for claiming your copyrighted decoration. "Yet, you feel no darkness running through your veins. How is that possible?" Ash had been pretty clean throughout much of the time.

"I want to say that your guess is as good as mine. However, I was raised to be a good person by my mother." Beryl got the idea on where Ash was coming from. "Yet, still..."

"For some reason, the Black Moon is upon you. Maybe you were an outcast where your old family discarded you to protect you from being a member of my kingdom. Or perhaps you were a lost prodigy who suffered a long term amnesia and couldn't figure out who you were." Beryl, how were you going to determine the real deal? "I think the best way to understand is with a little blood." She brought out a syringe and snagged Ash's arm. Ash could resist but he was anxious to know why he had the mark.

"You didn't want a piece of hair or a urine sample?"

"The blood of the Black Moon is the most potent ideal to identification." She jabbed the needle into Ash who winced. Let's face it, no one likes a needle poking into your skin. The syringe filled quickly with blood. She removed the needle and walked back to the throne. "Now, who are you and why do you bestow the mark of the Black Moon?" She sprayed the blood onto the crystal ball. They waited for a result. That's when a raven-haired man with a few scars under his eyes emerged on the crystal ball. His hair was so long, the crystal ball never revealed the length. Beryl became wide-eyed in disbelief. Who was he? "It's...the king...that's the man by my side on the moon." The king? Queen Beryl's husband? "Before another member killed you, you created a child?" That's a shock. Ash was the son of the Black Moon's King. But...that could mean...

"Queen Beryl, are you saying that my dad was your husband?" Ash had family in the Black Moon. That could explain everything.

"That means that you're my stepson." Darrien and Malachite were stunned. Ash was a member of the Black Moon by family and Queen Beryl was Ash's stepmother. Not even Ash could fathom what his identity was. What happened to Ash's father and why did he choose Ash's mother and not Beryl to raise a child?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Rockets Rode Glare

_Chapter 5: Rockets Rode Glare

* * *

_Could it be that the Black Moon was once Ash's home and not his current of Pallet Town? Queen Beryl had discovered that Ash was her estranged stepson. "Mom is gonna flip when she learns I have a stepmother," Ash muttered. Well, it can't be that bad. Beryl, learning about Ash as part of an extended family, wanted to know the fate of the husband and whether she had him before or after Ash's mother.

"When was the last time you saw the king, stepson?" she asked. Ash couldn't remember too much about his own father, the king and Beryl's husband, during his time before starting his Pokémon journey.

"I think it was about 11, maybe 12 years ago when he left for a journey. I hadn't seen him since." A long time. Did Beryl sweep in around that time to claim the king?

"_**Millenniums ago, I had arranged the marriage of King Quarnt and Queen Beryl," **_a new voice echoed. Everyone looked toward a giant weeded container with a swirl of darkness inside. **_"It was a union to battle alongside the other legions of the Black Moon. However, Quarnt never had the heart to confront the Moon Kingdom in a battle for power."_** The king was a peacemaker?

"So, the marriage backfired?"

"_**Correct. Quarnt and Beryl were on opposing sides, debates about the war were the daily discussion. Apparently, Quarnt left to where he had met your mother." **_Quarnt met with Ash's mom, Ash was born, Quarnt vanished, Ash started Pokémon training...all up to Ash knowing the sailor scouts. However, that didn't answer what happened to Quarnt.

"So then, my father. Do you know where I can find him?" The being became quiet. Hesitation? Guilt?

"_**His fate was sealed the month after he left you and his young mistress." **_Ash's dad's dead? **_"Offered a chance to return and mend the relationship, Quarnt was killed by Nephlite."_** Ash was angered, his mark glowing black. His old man was killed by a member of the Black Moon, a backstabbing. That's when he settled down, a tear trickling his face. For his dad to be killed, he would have wanted to take revenge. However it was impossible. Nephlite was dead as well. That's when his mind became tangled.

'Nephlite was only trying to get Beryl to be happy again. This means it was before the Dark Kingdom was here attacking Earth...and before Molly found the light in his heart. There's all that reason to be angry...but what can I do?' To be angry, to be upset, to be heartbroken...Ash was in a world in his own. Malachite rested a hand on his shoulder, a sign of comfort.

"The Dark Kingdom extends the condolences for the loss of your father," he murmured. That was unusually sincere of a member of the Black Moon. They still believed that he was a part of them.

"Now that I know why, I guess I need to live with it." If Beryl was about to reply...not the case.

"The impossible revenge or that dumb tattoo on your forehead?" Echoed...that Team Rocket redhead? The group turned to see Team Rocket, back in shape. How did they get here?

"What is the meaning of this?" Beryl demanded answers. To the three, it was motto time.

"Prepare for trouble, you're dealing with invincibility!"

"Make it double, we know all equality," incoherently muttered James. Run that again?

"To protect the worlds from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James, her partner!" The redhead was Jessie. Checked, filed, stored.

"Team Rocket blasts off in the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth wrapped it up with the appearance of a standing blue punching bag with a weird face and a black tail. Great. If being around the Dark Kingdom wasn't bad enough for Ash, these guys had to crash the party.

"Aside from that annoying gibberish, how did you three find this place?" Malachite growled. Even Ash would wonder about that. Meowth cackled as if he knew a secret only Malachite would have been boneheaded about.

"It's actually an interesting twist," the cat meowed. "You see, there was a trapping device meant for the twerp's Pikachu when we ensnared a few of those green freaks that you sunk on the twerp." Clever. Ash knew that they weren't they sharpest tools in the shed, yet they manage to achieve moments that would leave most flabbergasted.

"What our dear Pokémon mascot is implying is that you provided us tickets to join the rest of you in this fascinating place where we hunkered down to get the real dirt about the twerp's success rate," James added. You would have to feel like an idiot when you unwillingly invite an uninvited guest(s) to an area disclosed to the public.

"Are you making a mockery about the action of the Negaverse?" Malachite snarled. Jessie sneered with a villainous stare at Beryl.

"Well, what's there to imply other than the fact that I could be called an old hag and not be bothered," she snickered. "I mean, come on. She's obviously over a thousand years old. What does she have that I don't?" This would be one of those moments where walking into the situation did not sound like a good idea.

"Dark powers," Ash began to answer. "Soldiers by her side, a kingdom of her own, eternal beauty, a husband, longevity, family..." In other words, Jessie should have kept her mouth shut. Wait...she _had_ a husband who's dead and the family would implicate Ash as the stepson. Jessie succumbed with a sigh that Beryl was still better than her. Beryl was proud of her stepson's reply.

"Even he knows better than to doubt the power of the Negaverse," she smirked. She began to emit a dark aura where Ash, James and Meowth backed a little. Not a steamed Jessie.

"You think a showing of dark energy will deter me?" she grinned. She was about to learn not to mess with the Black Moon.

"It won't be a show." That's when a force blew into Jessie, easily blowing her yards away. James and Meowth dashed over to Jessie, worried that she was greatly injured.

"Jessie!" James cried out. He rose her head and the three gazed along at Beryl. This was bad for those willing to capture Pikachu. They were about to be spared.

"Ash!" yelled out...Mina? Ash and Beryl turned, seeing Mina in her Sailor Venus outfit. Ash was thankful to get help.

"Venus..." he muttered. Beryl smirked, an open invite to death's door.

"How amusing," she smiled. "Why would Sailor Venus come alone to get you?" Did Mina come alone?

"Because she didn't!" Serena bellowed as she emerged from behind Venus. Whoa... She hid herself good despite the pigtails. "Though she did confess that she did have feelings for the trainer from Pallet." Mina growled a scowl, wanting to hit Serena for that remark.

"Sailor Moon, how dare you interfere with the business of the Negaverse." Serena and Mina were ready to evacuate with Ash who had eyed Team Rocket. That's when he remembered that his belt was on him the whole time. Beryl had cupped her hands, ready to launch a devastating strike. Ash snapped forward, making his move.

"Torkoal, Smokescreen!" he summoned. The red/white ball opened to bring Torkoal back out where it billowed smoke from its nose and shell which quickly filled the area. Beryl summoned a force of her own, blowing the smoke clear...but Ash, Serena, Mina and Meowth were gone. Why would Ash want Meowth? Beryl was left with Team Rocket. This couldn't be good.

"Those Sailor brats have escaped with my stepson." Duh! She turned to the two who were out as Darrien approached. Maybe Beryl had a plan with the human Rockets.

"Your highness, what is your bidding involving these two?" he questioned. James was in tremendous fear. Ash, Meowth and their two blond heroines escaped out of a skyscraper building just as Pikachu and the rest of the scouts arrived to assist.

"Ash!" Lita screeched. "You okay?" Other than being breathless from all that running, the four were fine.

"We're good, Jupiter," Ash huffed before looking back at what he bolted from. "Just not in the fashions I'd prefer." Why? He's safe, Sailor Moon and Venus were with him, Pikachu's alongside, what's- Oh yeah. Meowth.

"Now that Jessie and James are with that ageless queen or your stepmother in that matter," Meowth snapped. "This could only end badly." The scouts were shocked, even Pikachu. To learn that their head enemy had a family member hanging around with them.

"You mean to tell us that the reason you have the moon is family matters?" Amy guessed. "And Queen Beryl is your stepmother?" Crazy, right? What could Ash say?

"That's what I call an eye-opener," Serena hushed. For sure. Ash thought back to Team Rocket still held captive by his stepmother. If there was something Beryl could go after who held Ash's heart in check...

'Wait a second,' he thought. 'Beryl could use Team Rocket to access the Pokémon World.' That's when a sudden ponder focused on an outside location. A location that... 'No, not home! Serena, you dolt! My mom's in danger!' Evil stepmother meeting good mother? Results could not be good.

("Ash, what is it?") Pikachu called out. Ash's growl got Mina to clutch his shoulders, not reacting.

"We need to get to Pallet." That startled the group, even Meowth.

"Your hometown in the Kanto Region?" it gasped.

"Why there?" Raye wondered. Ash was ready to use the concept of vengeance, thinking that Beryl would go after his mother for stealing Quarnt and creating Ash.

"As Meowth had already blurted out and Mercury summed up," he began. "My stepmother, or Queen Beryl would go after my birth mother in a sense of revenge since my dad was the king of the Black Moon who wanted peace within both kingdoms and broke away from his wife to find a more peaceful scene and befriended my mom who...well, you can easily sum up. The point is, Beryl wants to kill my mom." So, that's the theory. Ash, let's hope you're wrong.

"Then Pallet Town it is," Mina decided. That's when she pulled Ash back a couple of feet.

"Sailor Venus?" Raye called. What could Mina want with Ash?

"Ash, I know we've been together for a short time and I was skeptical when the mark appeared. Well, now that I know the truth...can you forgive me?" What do you say, Ash? She admitted that she snapped when the mark showed up.

"Of course I can," he agreed. Mina smiled before...Whew! Let's just say that even Pikachu and Meowth were awe-struck. Women were from Venus and they didn't mind some Ash in their lives. For those who are reading stories for the first time, this would be the short version: Mina kissed Ash in the lips. If Latoya and/or May saw that, they would be so jealous, they would declare war against the scouts.

"Well, admittedly, this hero is worthy of a lovely heroine," Meowth figured. Really? A knight in shining armor would be worthy of a damsel in distress sounded reasonable but a hero to heroine?

"You do realize how wrong that logic sounds," Lita groaned. Perhaps... Serena was focused on getting to Pallet if it meant protecting Ash's biological mother...and the rest of the townspeople on the side. Chanting their calls, the scouts, Ash and the Pokémon vanished from the front of the skyscraper...away from the home of the scouts and toward Pallet Town. What did Beryl have in store with Team Rocket and was Ash's mother the target the good guy and girls suspected?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. A Serious Mother

_Chapter 6: A Serious Mother_

* * *

For Ash, the nightmare involving the mark of the Black Moon was a surprise. However, realizing that his own mother was in trouble and teaming up with the sailor scouts, they had to reach Pallet Town. In a small but sunny town back in the Pokémon World because of some of the unique creatures, a brunette female was entering town with a bag of groceries along with a clown. She wore a pink button-down shirt with a white skirt. The two arrived at a white house with a porch. When they boarded the porch, there seemed to be a quake. She looked, viewing a stampede of brown bulls with whipping tails. "Prof. Oak must have let the Tauros roam today," she figured. That's when there was a roar of an awkward tone. The horde of Tauros were charging at a... Ever heard the riddle "what's black, white and red all over?" Black legs, white body and arms and two red heads. Seriously, the heads were blood red, even the eyes. Creepy. Even creepier was the faces on the heads, looking like Jessie and James. "What is that?!" The woman was scared. The two head bellowed a scream so loud that the Tauros stopped their charge and writhed in the loud pain. The horde dashed away in the ear-splitting pain that they couldn't endure. That's when Malachite showed up and viewed the woman.

"So you must be the one who attracted the king, weren't you?" he snarled. The woman seemed confused. Was this Ash's mother? The clown stepped in front of Malachite, willing to protect her. "A clown is your guardian now? Don't amuse me." Easy for you to say. The arm from the freak fired a small rocket at the two. The clown extended it's arms out, erecting a barrier window. KABOOM! The rocket smashed into the invisible wall, knocking the clown into the woman and both down to the plywood. They should be fine, right? "That blast was a warning from Rocketter. It's best if you surrender by now-" BOOM! Ash came out of nowhere and clocked Malachite with a falling clothesline, flooring the soldier of the Dark Kingdom. Ash rolled and jumped onto his feet and turned.

"Ash, what the-"

"Mom, just get inside!" Ash warned. "Hurry and Mr. Mime too!" The mother studied the situation, viewing Rocketter, Malachite and her son. She would want to protect her son but something inside told her that Ash had things in his control.

'Ash, what's going on? Do you know what that monster is capable of doing?' Looking at Rocketter, Ash had to assume that Jessie and James were forged together and changed into this freak of nature.

"What have you done to Jessie and James?" They looked putridity nasty. Mother had realized that it was the members of Team Rocket, the ones who were after Ash's Pikachu. Malachite was less than displeased to see Ash back home.

"You'd actually betray the bloodline of the Black Moon?" he growled. "The sailor scouts have turned your passion in their favor, haven't they?" Something should tell him that he's had a good heart _long_ before that.

"My passion for justice began long before I've heard about you to be frank. I'm surprised that you guys didn't try to turn me into a freak instead of the two failures."

"So it seems. However, it's probably a good thing that we didn't, otherwise your powers would've been used on us." Queen Beryl thought that through. "Now that you've shown your colors, it's about time that you were destroyed." Ash smirked, not phased by the threat.

"Ash, that thing nearly wiped out your herd of Tauros!" his mother informed. Ash heard her, knowing that Rocketter was dangerous.

"Don't worry, Mom," he calmly advised. "I've got a few aces in the hole...and that's not just Sailor Moon." He had additional aid? Malachite was not too worried about the threat Ash had up his sleeve while mom had a difficult time wondering who her son had motioned. He should.

"Don't make me laugh!" he scowled as he extended a hand out. Bad move.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Mina called as her beam blasted the enemy in the chest. BLAM! That had to hurt. Okay, where did that beam come from? Malachite looked toward the roof. Bingo! The sailor scouts!

"You never leave us alone, do you, you sailor brats?" No. No they don't.

"It's gonna take a little more than screams, rockets and empty threats to deter this young warrior who bears the same mark you have," Serena scoffed. "Of course you also need to face me since I am Sailor Moon and my Sailor Scouts!" Nice entrance. The five leaped from the roof and joined Ash. Mina looked over to Ash's mother, noticing how young she appeared. Was she young to have been raped by the king and bear a male of justice? No, no, no, that would be too graphic and she...let's forget that.

'If I was a male, I would have fallen for her,' Mina minded. 'Ash's mom is gorgeous.' Someone's mind is in a different state. 'I can see why Ash would want to protect her.' So now it was Malachite and Rocketter against a half-dozen teens...with a helicopter overhead viewing the action. Guess who was on board?

"Pilot, zoom in on the monster!" Peter ordered. The lens of the camera which was attached to the underbelly of the helicopter extended the neck. Inside, Peter wore a helmet with a mic attached as well. "This is Peter Hamby contacting you from 500 feet above Pallet Town in the Kanto Region where the unidentified girls are now battling what appears to be a servant of royalty and some...mixed bag of a mutant!" The breaking news managed to reach the Hoenn Region where May, Max and Brock happened to be watching from a plaza square. Even Gligirl watched while perched on a rooftop of a skyscraper.

"Ash is back!" Max cheered. "They must have found a way to remove that mark on his forehead!" Not quite, little man. May and Brock weren't too worried about the mark, more likely wondering what the group was doing at Ash's hometown.

"Okay, but what are they doing back at Pallet Town?" May questioned. "Why not over here?" The answer would surprise them. Brock was already having suspicions about the location.

"I think the problem involving Ash is a lot deeper than we've been anticipating," he theorized. How deeper? Back at Pallet, Ash was ready to protect the only family member he had left...who was on his good side.

"So now what, boy?" Malachite sneered. "You do realize that it'll be one mother or the other." Ash wasn't about to budge from the option Malachite laid out.

"Right and that way with her gone, I could use the begotten powers to consider peace along the Moon Kingdoms," Ash hypothesized an outcome that would try to benefit everyone. Malachite growled greatly at the retort. Maybe he wasn't expecting that response. Either way, he chose not to argue with words. Action time. Rocketter let out more screeches, the ground giving way to the volume of the roar. The group leaped clear but were separated. Ash and Mina were further away from the rest who faced Rocketter. Malachite appeared behind Ash and Mina. Not good. He created a blade out of midair and tried to slash Mina, completely forgetting Ash was behind her. He came in and swung where Mina ducked...and Ash bounced off her shoulders with his hands. The blade slashed the air, right in between the two. Ash clasped his bladed arm, inadvertently pulled into Malachite where Ash connected elbow to jawbone. That's a few molars. Back with Rocketter, it fired a few more bottle rockets. Raye was ready to attack.

"Mars...Celestial...Fire...Surround!" she summoned. Celestial Fire? Several fire rings were chucked, all hitting the rockets. Explosions rocked the area and even the helicopter. Peter never flinched. No wonder, he's wearing a seat belt.

"All right," he murmured. "I'm impressed." Rocketter rose its arms, ready to charge in and strike. That's when green vines wrapped around the arms, holding the monster in place.

"What the-" Lita gulped. Rocketter peered behind it, spotting a a small blue creature with a giant green bulb on its back on top of a lime green brontosaurus-like creature with a leaf on its head and vines sticking out of its neck. Ash's mom knew the creatures.

"Bulbasaur!" she recognized the one with the bulb. "Bayleef!" That's what you call backup. Rocketter struggled to break free from the vines. Those two weren't going to budge that easily.

"I'll hold those arms in place," Amy advised. "Shine Aqua Ignition!" A spray of water was fired, striking Rocketter just as Bulbasaur and Bayleef released their vines. The watch swiftly hardened, icing the arms in place. Rocketter couldn't move the arms. Better yet, the holes where it fired the rockets from...frozen as well. Rocketter was a sitting duck. Seeing Malachite down and adjusting the jawline, Ash saw that Rocketter was not doing too well.

"Bulbasaur, Balyeef!" he called out. "Use Vine Whip and send it to the air!" The two viners whipped their vines back out and sent the fiend high. To Serena, it was about time to finish the deal, bringing out a small moon wand with a silver...The Silver Crystal? The one Luna had mentioned? A quick spin to get the arms going.

"Moon Crystal..!" Serena started. Lita was ready to add to the juice.

"Jupiter Thunder..!" Lita added. Even Pikachu was ready to join the mix.

("Let's light this place!") he sneered. This should be good.

"...Activation!" Serena finished her attack, releasing a moon-shaped boomerang.

"...Crash!" Lita finished hers as well, launching a stream of green lightning.

("Thunderbolt!") Pikachu summed his too, firing his patent yellow electricity. The boomerang was met with the two colored lightnings and right at Rocketter. Struck, Rocketter screamed in agonizing pain, feeling like it was about to be split...or it could be coming from the shocking voltage. A flash of colored lights. When the lights dimmed, Rocketter was no longer there...because Jessie and James came out of the light. Whatever Serena did, Jessie and James were freed from that curse...but not from gravity's curse. The two fell and smacked the ground in horrid thuds. The scouts breathed a sigh of relief, that danger rested. Ash ran over to check on his birth mother's condition.

"Mom, you okay?" he asked. The mother bobbed a nod, telling Ash that she's okay.

"I'd rather be more worried about you than myself," she scoffed. That's a good attitude. The scouts awed the sight of mother and child. "By the way, what did that guy mean by one mother or the other?" Ash was ready to explain when...

"This isn't over!" Malachite grunted. Everyone got a look toward the lone Dark Kingdom servant. Ash stood defensively in front of his mother. The scouts were ready to dismantle Malachite who vanished and reappeared in front of Ash. This was bad. Malachite had the blade in his hand and ready to use. He was fast, faster than Ash would've predicted.

"Ash!" Mina screamed. Malachite had Ash dead to rights...and Ash was not going to like the outcome.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	7. True Strength, Truer Beauty

_Chapter 7/Final:True Strength, Truer Beauty

* * *

_

Ash was coming around. He appeared to be alright. He noticed that he was inside...in a bed. Something happened that brought him into this bedroom. He wanted to move from beneath the blanket when he noticed that he...couldn't. Pinned. He peered to the left...no one in sight. He eyeballed to his right. Wall and no more...until he saw an arm seep from beneath the blanket. Who could that be? It was a human arm so Pikachu was not it. He lifted the covers...Mina! She was on top of Ash, preventing him from moving too much...which may be a good thing. Ash's right shoulder was bandaged up good with blood staining it. Yet why was Mina on Ash in bed under the blanket and over his body? It's not as confusing as it sounded. 'Sheesh!' he minded. 'Mina said that she's fallen for me...but this is a bit much.' Ash rose a little bit to try and lift Mina, not in her sailor outfit but not naked, from his chest. That's when he felt a ravaging stinging sensation in that bandaged shoulder. He grasped that shoulder in the pain that was inflicted. 'Man! My shoulder took some serious damage from Malachite. All for protecting mom...and Mina!' His mind wandered back to when he and the scouts were fighting that mutant and Malachite.

* * *

_**(Flashback to before)**_

_Jessie and James were reverted back to normal. Malachite was still fixed on destroying Mrs. Ketchum. Malachite was ready to carve Ash who defended his birth mother. Malachite was fast. All Ash could do was block Malachite with his own body. A risky maneuver. Unaware to anyone, Meowth was unaccounted for. That wouldn't last. He pawed Malachite in the face, disrupting his attack. Awesome counter. Ash was fast, Malachite was faster and Meowth was just nasty quick. Ash acted fast and got his mother inside where it was safe. "I'm not much for favoring the twerp," Meowth snapped. "But I'd rather have him alive than dead. He's more fun that way." Uh, thanks? Balanced once more, Ash squared himself to fight hand-to-hand with Malachite. Sidestepping from the house, Ash had diverted Malachite's attention from his mother and onto himself...and the scouts. Bayleef and Bulbasaur chose to retreat when they saw Malachite extend an arm out. A blast of force struck the crowd. Pikachu used his Iron Tail to dig into the dirt to prevent being flung from the area and away from Ash. Raye stood with a paper that had Japanese symbols. She held it in front of her face._

"_I call upon the power of Mars," she chanted as Malachite sprung to attack Ash who was winding up an uppercut. "Fireball...Charge!" She flung the paper which burst into a fireball. It was heading for Malachite when a freak breeze of wind altered the direction. Of all the dumb luck...it attached onto Ash's shoulder and coated his entire arm in flames. It didn't stop Ash. Malachite was in striking distance and in one swift motion...swift _and_ burning motion, CRACK! Ash smashed his burning knuckles into Malachite's chin. If being hit by a scorching fist wasn't bad enough, the flames kicked up into a pillar of 1000-degree fire with Malachite in the middle being burned alive. The flames on his arm were snuffed, showing only damage to the sweat-tee. Arm was okay. If the flames from Raye did not harm his shoulder, what did? Ash retreated to an arm length from Mina. Out of the fire, Malachite dive bombed toward Ash and Mina. He picked up speed so quick, Ash needed to rely on defense. The blade was back out and Malachite wasn't going to be denied again. The thrust...SPLAT! Ash jumped to grab Malachite but the thrust sent the blade into his shoulder and the blade had gone through it. That did some significant damage. Ash screeched in agonizing pain from his arm being stabbed through and through._

"_Ash!" Mina cried out. Ash was hurt badly, yet he vowed to fight on. Serena was wanting to stop Malachite but with his blade embedded into Ash, what could she do?_

"_It's unfortunate that your life had to end this way," Malachite snarled. "If you were a member of the Black Moon, you disgraced the name." That's when something unusual occurred. The mark on Ash's forehead appeared to have "unfolded" and create an "O" as a replacement. The black moon-shaped mark not only changed shape but shifted color as it verted from black to blue. His eyes became blue as well. "What's this? The mark is altered." Could it be that the mark now was from King Quarnt? 'He does bear the mark from his father, but that means the reason his mark change had to be Queen Beryl. This is the king's true mark!' Queen Beryl altered the king's mark? That could be why Ash held the mark for so long._

"_Venus, hit me with everything you've got," he groaned in pain and fatigue._

"_Ash, I can't!" Mina cried out in fear of hurting Ash more._

"_I'll be fine! Do it!" He held onto Malachite's arm with all the might remaining as blood was gushing out by the pint. He did not want Malachite to go without punishment._

"_Don't die on me! Venus...Dragon!" Dragon? She unleashed the beam which then took form of a dragon...and struck Ash and Malachite. The beam became a pillar which suddenly shifted from gold to blue. As if the weirdness wasn't done, the pillar shrunk to where it was a ball in Ash's good hand while gripping the bad one on Malachite's bladed arm while in mid-air. This had to be what Ash anticipated. He was fine. Mina beamed a glee._

"_Malachite, if you meet up with Queen Beryl again, tell her that she has no custody of me, despite the concept that she's my stepmother." Finally, he flung his arm and crushed Malachite with an ultra large blue beam. Malachite was sent off to the distance. It was over. Ash slowly drifted back to Earth where Mina was there to catch his descent. She cradled Ash in her arms, almost as if he was a child. Blood continued to drain from the wound. The scouts surrounded Ash and Mina, hoping that Ash was going to pull through. It would be a while._

* * *

This was a breakthrough. Ash was never a member of the Black Moon clan. His father was forced into a marriage with Beryl to gain the power. Whatever planet or universe Ash's father came from, all suspicions about him were erased. He was wondering what the heck he unleashed on Malachite. That's when Mina started to stir. Well, almost. She headed onto his face and just began to smother her lips on Ash's face. The lips connected, drving Mina to pick Ash's head. Man, she _really _wanted him. Ash simply surrendered to her temptation. "My hero," she muttered weakly. She was too fascinated in Ash's soft lips to know that he wanted to move. That's when Raye appeared and shoved her hand in between the two smooching lips. That woke Mina completely.

"Gosh, he just bailed you from being a pin cushion and this is what you pay him?" she sarcastically greeted. Mina simply sighed. What could she say?

"Come on, Raye," Ash scoffed. "It's like what you saw before we transported here." When Mina kissed Ash, not orally rape his face. That's when something clicked in Ash's head. Raye was also out of her uniform...and that his mother would've been able to view the change. That could not lead to anything pleasant. "So, Mom knows of your secrets?" Raye nodded, the truth exposed to others of the Ketchum family.

"Amy figured it was safe since it directly involved your family or your mom in this case. There was another kingdom where Queen Beryl might have borrowed power using access of your father's." Right, King Quarnt. Mina rose off of Ash to allow him to get onto his feet. He winced when he used his right arm for leverage. That pain was too great. Raye pulled him up onto his feet using his left, his good arm. They exited the room where Ash, Mina and Raye spotted Serena, Amy, Lita, Ash's mother and Pikachu. They were discussing something.

"I had to feel silly that I mistaken Mr. Mime for my son," the mother explained. "Of course, it was also my first Pokémon that I captured." The girls enjoyed a chuckle from that goof.

"If Ash was my kid and that happened, Delia," Serena murmured. "I would've made the same mistake." That's when the girls heard footsteps from the staircase. Turning, they saw the hero who stopped Malachite.

"Perhaps, but you'd panic more than mom did," Ash teased. Serena grumbled, figuring that maybe she would not panic.

"So, how's the arm feeling?" Amy jumped to the injury update. Without the shirt on, the blood was apparently showing.

"Believe me, I think I'll feel better when it comes to surgery. It's still a wreck and I may want to put off training for a little while." With an injury like that? Ash was right-handed. Yeah, that made sense. That's when Ash became serious. It had to do with dear old dad. "Mom, what was my father like?" The question was coming. Delia tried to act innocent.

"Come on, Ash," she tried to brush off. "Your father was a busy guy and that-"

"Mom!" That serious tone snapped Delia out of denial. Ash had this superpower that he had to inherit from his old man. There was a time for a confession. The time was now.

"I found your father in the woods around Saffron City. He wore such unique clothes, I couldn't make out what he was about. Yet, there he was hurt. He was covered in wounds and seemed weak. Common sense had to ask what happened to him and where he got those injuries but I was still young and helpful, I just went to giving him first aid. While being treated, he kept muttering at something, almost angered at someone. That's when I witnessed some of his wounds were healing...all except the ones from under his eyes. I couldn't figure out how. But one day, I feel in love for him to the point where we threw adolescence out the window. He had such a...passion that was irresistible. Nine months later, you were born. Your father was never any happier than seeing you frolicking around the plains. Your passion for Pokémon was rather unmatched. That's when he told me that you had something inside that would protect a value no one else would try to obtain. Then, two years after your appearance...he left. He told me that he had unfinished business and wanted to keep you from trying to follow him."

This new information...Ash was led on false beliefs. "So this whole time, you devised an idea on my dad's wishes and said that he was out on a long Pokémon journey on his own when he knew that Queen Beryl was searching for him. He didn't want me to follow him and get caught in his scuffle." That about said it all. Ash would be angry at Delia for lying to him, but since his father wanted to keep Ash safe, all he could do was groan. The king cheated on the queen and settled with Delia for a better future. "The odd thing about this is that I understand why he didn't want me involved and that without meeting Mina, none of this would've happened." Meeting Mina set the stage for everything to unravel. The scouts became sympathetic to Ash.

"Well, that could explain the cool marks under Ash's eyes," Lita joked as she rubbed those marks.

"Well, just imagine if you didn't," Mina spoke. "I saw the look on Latoya's eyes. She was excited to see you once more." Ash's cheeks blushed red, embarrassed that he had more admirers than what he wanted to believe. Serena and Delia laughed at Ash's priceless face. Suddenly, there was a ring. A phone call? Ash got up and walked over to pick the receiver.

"Ketchum residence," he identified. "Ash here." That's when May came on the screen. Oh, boy. She was mad.

"What in the world are you doing back home, Ash?!" she bellowed in anger. She was jealous. "Making out with your superhero squad?" Wow. How did she know who else was there? Oh wait, they watched that battle on the monitor where a news helicopter viewed the scene. Max peered at the screen, noticing the bloodied bandages.

"Whoa, Ash!" he perked up. "Looks like you had a bit of a tough time in that battle we all saw." That's a light way of putting it. Ash chuckled, almost confident that he would bounce back.

"Don't worry about me, Max," he lightly snickered. "I'll be back in action in a month." Max believed that he would be alright, as well as May...for all the wrong reasons.

"Oh sure," she exaggerated. "And in the meantime, you'll be having sex with all those girls by your side, right?" Geez, how old did May think Ash was? Knowing how flustered May was, Ash had to ask the obvious.

"Since when did you ever care about what I've done?" May became befuddled. It was as if Ash sense the frustration she had with the whole scenario. May began to mellow. Deep breaths. There you go. "Besides, the reason I came here was the plot to kill my mom and I had to prevent it. Thankfully, I did with their help." Finally, it dawned on the brunette stuck in Hoenn. If keeping Delia alive was his mission...it made May look foolish.

"For some reason, I can't blame you for that action," she returned a more calmer tone. "I did see that conversation involving our moms and that your mom looks so much younger than mine." That was rather thoughtful to say. "So, you're sidelined for at least a month, huh? Seeing how bandaged that dominant shoulder of yours is, you may need some rehab to throw a Pokéball once again. By the way, nice muscular chest you've got." Tell that to Mina. She was all over that chest.

"Thanks. So, I'll be back with you guys in a month."

"Yeah and that way, you can explain how you got that mark removed." Well, not removed. More altered.

"You bet." Both gave their farewells and hung up.

"Guess she didn't seem too upset that since you told her why you're home," Serena studied. Raye let off a huge sigh. What for?

"If you could pay attention to a phone call, why couldn't you pay attention to your homework?!" she scowled. Wait...Serena wasn't paying attention in school? It may have been two completely different items but to say attention as the link, it did make sense. All Serena could do was balk at the allegation.

"Sounds like someone needs a tutor," Delia teased. Ash, Amy, Mina and Lita cackled at the failings of the head sailor scout.

"Can we first get Darrien before we discuss our futures?" Serena groaned. The rest of the day came by fast. Soon enough, the scouts had transported themselves home after making sure the Ketchum mother and son don't speak a word about their identities. It would be a few weeks before Ash was back in action. Still with that wounded arm, it never stopped Ash from trying to teach his Pokémon new attacks and abilities. Working through the pain, he was psyched to get back on the road with the rest of his traveling friends. Then, Ash was ready to resume. Thanks to connections, Ash got a few lifts and rides to return with Pikachu at his side. May, Max and Brock were glad to have Ash back in their corner. Then, something interesting happened one night. Ash couldn't sleep. Was it the pain from that battle? Was it the battle itself? He wandered away from camp and searched around. He reached a lake. Kneeling down, Ash splashed himself in the face. It's nighttime. He did not need to wet his head to stay awake. Maybe his face was irritated.

"Well, I was about to wake and tell you to come by the lake," spoke...Mina? With echoes? Ash was a bit spooked but turned to see...nothing? Ash heard a voice. Where did it come from?

"Mina?" Ash wondered. He continued to look, trying to find that voice. That's when he saw a cavern that emitted light. She had to be there. Ash entered the cavern and looked some more. That's when his eyes were covered.

"Gotcha!" There she was. Mina...what the heck? She wasn't in street clothes nor her sailor outfit...her normal sailor outfit. Ash looked to her, wearing the outfit of Sailor V. Tell you what, she didn't look half-bad in it.

"I thought you wore orange. What's up?" Mina giggled while she removed her oversized glasses.

"Well, the Dark Kingdom's no more and we're enjoying a little vacation. So I thought I come back to my hero and see how he's been doing." Nothing overdoing. She was just wondering about Ash's progress through his adventures.

"Well, I'm getting myself ready for the Evergrand Tournament in about a couple of weeks. Rest for me had been rather tight." Better not have said that. Mina's face became of a mischievous plot.

"You know, I think I know how I can help with that." How? She grasped Ash's shirt and peeled it off, exposing that chest and a scar above the shoulder where Malachite stabbed him. She clamped the shoulders and leaned in for to kiss him and lower him onto the ground. Now, Mina was mounted on Ash...and she wasn't about to release him. Outside, Pikachu came by the lake when he noticed that Ash was gone. He was searching when... "Wow. I don't know about your legendary dad but I think you've inherited that from him."

"What can I say?" Not much now. Pikachu heard Ash's voice echo from the cave and chose to sneak a peek. All he needed was one look...and he was shocked to see a little more of Ash than he would've wanted. All Pikachu could do after that would be to walk from the entrance and back to camp. Ash was safe with Mina there. That's...all he could ponder. Let's hope May doesn't notice.

* * *

THE END


End file.
